


forgive me, for i have sinned

by cihuai



Series: forgive me, for i have sinned [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chains, Dom!Lee Know, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Men Crying, Restraints, Series, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, but i promise i’ll make it up to you guys, hyunjin and jisung are his babies, jisung doesn’t get much screentime in this, minho is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: it’s excruciating. enduring such agonizing, fleeting touches can become overbearing. hyunjin wants to tear away from the shackles, feel his anxious hand wrap around his cock – graze his pubic hair in a hurry, maybe - and thrash his way to his release. a fantasy that he knows won’t happen. though, there’s a deep burial in him that doesn’t want it to happen. perhaps he does want minho to tease him until he’s near tears, crying out in labored sobs to be touched.





	forgive me, for i have sinned

minho is the perfect embodiment of conniving. a scheming soul probing to demolish one's innocence. the brain of a malicious louse, but the body and charismatic smile of a young adult. his touch, rough yet all too lenient. he toys along with the ones who lie merciless beneath his feet, futile against his words of caution. truly, there is no way around his superiority. only a fool would attempt a task of impossibility such as.

he's not one to be merciful when asked – when _begged_. even if a puny part of him craves to be obliging, it's vanquished in lightning speed by his inviolable desire to destroy; to watch blissfully as the man before him shudders and spasms with every fleeting touch.

the man before him: _hyunjin_. feet bound in the loop of costly chains, mellow, fair skin beginning to bloom in an irritating manner. then, both wrists bound inches apart, hooked and forced against minho's vast bed. his semi-toned arms stretched to its maximum capacity, the ungiving chain latched somewhere around a nightstand of some sort. and finally, a purple gag shoved between alluring lips, yanked around supple skin, tied and knotted at the back of his head.

his bed is fairly large, two or more men not daring to fill it. the man with the upper hand thanking his lucky stars that his parents were some of heavy wealth, leaving room for him to follow along. it's not much to boast about, if he's honest. either you have it, or you don't.

such rubbish notions don't linger too long, the desperate, sharp cries of the neglected boy ringing throughout the room like an alarm. he's began to feel unsought, the most daunt eyes glued to him as he struggles against the restraints, fingers curling into white palms. minho is fairly smaller than him, but an insignificant detail like that doesn't shake the fact that hyunjin has always been far more inferior.

fingers glide along hyunjin's pale thigh, the naked boy bucking into it like it's a part of the game. too bad it isn't. just as quickly as the touch had came, it's absent

"what're you doing, jinnie?" comes sensually, and for the time being, hyunjin's eyes peel open, catching a glimpse of a smiling man. the smug smirk that paints his face perfectly matches the taunting tone laced within his words moments before.

hyunjin knows that it isn't a question to be answered.

his eyes sting majorly from the tears threatening to spill over, and he knows he looks a wreck. the sweat leaking from his hairline tingles as it drips, hyunjin's eyes shutting in a silent plea for minho to do _something_.

"tell me, sungie," minho speaks again, voice a little higher than before, but still booming with authority. the pair shift their eyes, now watching intently as the scrawny, tan boy sits patiently at the foot of the bed. "what the hell was hyunjin doing?"

jisung's a good boy, he really is. hyunjin would even go as far as deeming him the favorite, to which minho would shut down immediately, but still. he obeys to such a vigorous extent, never hesitating to bow before minho, kissing up to him so willingly. on rare occasions, hyunjin admires that about him. that sort of behavior always leads to extra attention, orgasms without being denied several hundred times, kisses, touches, seeing minho smile down at him so lovingly and proud. he loves when the elder treats him like he's so delicate, receiving some of the best rewards afterwards.

but, on the other hand, there's a stronger, more oppressive urge built up inside of hyunjin. he thrives off of sexual tension assembled by misbehavior. that's what makes the two boys so incompatible. it's the ruling incentive behind their deep-rooted enmity. having the older use his brut strength on him, inflicting pain and releasing all of his vexation riled by hyunjin's never-ending shenanigans, is what he lives for.

jisung shatters his inner thoughts with a tone so scratchy and stuttered, it sends trembles of pleasure down his back. his dark hair sticks disgustingly to his forehead, lips refusing to shut as unyielding breaths of uneasiness fill the air.

"he was misbehaving, sir."

the grin that breaks out on minho's features is one of approval. hyunjin could tell by the way both ends of his lips upturn, a pristine shimmer sitting comfortably in his eyes.

“he sure was.” he confirms, hum low in his throat. like before, his cold hand comes up to graze against the scorching skin of hyunjin’s thigh, the limb taking its rightful place once more as minho’s plaything. “let’s try this again, and this time, you’re going to sit still like the good little slut you are.”

his saliva feels like the pits of hell when he swallows down the last ounce of his pride.

it happens before hyunjin can even register it. both of minho’s hands are roughly grasped on both thighs, expression lacking lenience. his position is better now, completely facing hyunjin on the bed instead of just his side view. this way, he could get a good look at the guy. a single earring dangles from his right ear, lashes thick and long against contacted eyes. his milky skin isn’t too far off from hyunjin’s, maybe just a tad bit more evened out. he envies to be as breathtaking as him.

it’s excruciating. enduring such agonizing, fleeting touches can become overbearing. hyunjin wants to tear away from the shackles, feel his anxious hand wrap around his cock – graze his pubic hair in a hurry, maybe - and thrash his way to his release. a fantasy that he knows won’t happen. though, there’s a deep burial in him that doesn’t want it to happen. perhaps he does want minho to tease him until he’s near tears, crying out in labored sobs to be touched.

minho’s stilled breaths ease the room. it’s a great contrast to the ones jisung and hyunjin let out, but it helps. his fingers are heavy at work, moving swiftly over hyunjin’s body, occasionally stopping to toy with his nipples.

minho feels a sort of deviousness wash over him when hyunjin chokes around the gag, pearly whites hidden behind sly lips. he’s quite satisfied with how edged he’s gotten him thus far, only tying him up and leaving brief touches. hell, he’s always known the younger to be a weak link when it came to this, and he’s familiar with how well of an advantage it could come to be most times. this causes for a major upbringing to his blustering ego.

“how do you feel, sweetheart?” minho speaks up, and for just a second, hyunjin thinks that there’s a possibility that he cares. that anatomy is shattered into unkind pieces when he catches ear of his ominous chuckle, fingers once again leaving his skin.

hyunjin wants to fucking vomit. vomit out his frustration and the bitter taste of a godforsaken release that he’s not getting anytime soon.

chapped lips clench painfully around his gag, teary eyes glowering at jisung. he’s sitting so obediently beside minho, arm loosely hooked around the older’s, inspecting eyes watching hyunjin with faux innocence. he wants to reach out and touch him, give the poor boy some sort of relief, but he knows better than that.

“i asked you a question.”

hyunjin gasps, mumbling around the gag. his own saliva dribbles down his chin, eyes glared down as minho so perfectly sits his hands in his own lap, his dark eyes giving away his every emotion.

“good boy,” the elder hums, surprisingly sticking out a hand to rub soothingly into his quivering thigh. he’s soothing the younger through convulsions, leaning over (with a sweaty jisung at his hip) and shushing him near his ear. “you got this, yeah? you can stay quiet for me, right?”

desperate nods and one heaving chest, all catered into one. although minho’s words were soft and reassuring, his tone held venom, like hyunjin had no other choice but to shut the fuck up whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yes, i’m sorry ok. i wrote this instead of updating my new book BUT i was hyunminsung deprived and there’s literally not enough fics here on them. 
> 
> please please let me know how you feel about this series and what you think maybe. have a good day/night children and eat your veggies


End file.
